Fluid-driven systems, such as hydraulic systems, generally include various fluid conduits for circulating fluid throughout the system. For example, pipes or hoses may convey fluid between a reservoir and a fluid-driven actuator, such as a hydraulic cylinder. As such, the pipes or hoses may be connected to the reservoir and/or the actuator by fluid conduit connectors. Furthermore, the pipes or hoses may also be connected to each other via fluid conduit connectors.
Many fluid conduit connectors include a gasket, such as O-ring seal, to prevent fluid from leaking out of the connector. Specifically, the gasket may be at least partially positioned in a groove formed into one portion of the connector. In many instances, the groove includes a dovetail portion on its outer diameter. As such, the groove partially receives the gasket.
Machining the dovetail portion is difficult. More specifically, a cutting tool used to form the dovetail must include a wing at one end thereof. During machining, the cutting tool is pushed into the connector while the connector is spinning in a lathe chuck. After the cutting tool reaches the desired depth of the groove, the cutting tool is moved radially to form the dovetail portion. The cutting tool is then moved back radially to its initial position and removed from the connector. Such radial movement requires that the cutting tool be wider than the desired width of the groove (i.e., wider than the gasket). However, when the groove is larger than the gasket, the gasket may become dislodged from the groove or misaligned relative to a mating sealing surface of an adjacent component of the connector, thereby causing the connector to leak.
Accordingly, an improved sealing assembly with a retention sleeve for retaining a gasket within a groove would be welcomed in the technology.